Too Little Too Late
by Pearls N' Stones
Summary: Sometimes apologies just aren't enough. Finn/Rachel.


**Title:** Too Little Too Late  
**Pairings:** Finn/Rachel, mentions of Finn/Quinn  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** Mature themes (pregnancy and sex)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything; Don't sue.  
**Note: **The song is "Too Little Too Late" by JoJo. I thought it fit well with Finn and Rachel, so hopefully you agree. Takes place during "The Rhodes Not Taken". Enjoy.

_Come with me  
Stay the night  
You say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do ya expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You take my hand  
And you say you've changed  
But boy you know your begging don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game (You know it's just too little too late)_

Rachel left Finn standing in the middle of the hallway looking after her with guilt. He deserved it. He should have never used her feelings for him so that he could get a music scholarship. That was low. What was worse was that Rachel would have come back to Glee if Finn had just been honest with her. She would want to help because she cared about him. Now she wasn't so sure why. He was a user. He'd used her the first time because Quinn wasn't having sex with him, and he'd used her again to win at Regionals.

_So let me on down  
'Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know..._

Finn watched Rachel walk away and had the urge to run after her. He knew he shouldn't. He deserved her slap and her anger. She deserved better than what he'd given her. She was smart, and talented, and compassionate, and fun, and she was vulnerable. He knew that and he'd used it to his advantage. What kind of a guy did that make him?

_It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

Tears started to stream down Rachel's face, and she picked up her pace. She hated it when people saw her cry. They just made fun of her behind her back, or laughed openly in her face. She was better than this school and the people in it. She was better than Quinn and Finn. They could have each other and their baby and live their stupid, shallow life. Neither of them cared about anyone but themselves.

_I was young  
And in love  
I gave you everything  
But it wasn't enough  
And now you wanna communicate (You know it's just too little too late)  
Go find someone else  
In letting you go  
I'm loving myself  
You got a problem  
But don't come asking me for help  
'Cause you know..._

Finn knew he hadn't been faking it when he acted like he cared about Rachel. He did care about her. He wanted to be with her, but he wished he didn't. Quinn was the perfect girlfriend for him. He was a football star and she was a cheerleader. They were both popular and beautiful. But that didn't change the way he felt. Quinn was familiar and safe, but Rachel was new and exciting. She saw past the façade that he put on for the rest of the school. She saw him for who he really was.

_It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

She thought she knew him. She thought she'd seen a part of him that nobody else had, but she guessed he had the last laugh. She'd fallen for all of his lines and his acts. She'd never thought she was that naive, but he proved her wrong. He could apologize all he wanted, but she didn't care anymore. She wasn't going to let him have any control over her ever again. She wouldn't care if he married Quinn or broke up with her. Rachel was going to move on. She had to, for her own sake.

_I can love with all of my heart, baby  
I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)  
With a player like you I don't have a prayer  
That's no way to live  
Ohhhh... mmm nooo  
It's just too little too late  
Yeaahhhh..._

Watching Rachel walk away from him, Finn finally realized what he wanted. He started to run after her and called out her name. She ignored him and walked faster. He felt his chest tighten. He couldn't let her get away. Not when he realized that they belonged together. Rachel was no Quinn, but she didn't have to be. Before he started Glee, he couldn't imagine ever being friends with Rachel, but now he couldn't imagine his life without her. When he finally reached her, he saw that she was crying, and he felt a stab in his chest. "Rachel, I'm sorry. I am so sorry, but I didn't lie. I do care about you. I want to be with you."

_It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

"I want to be with you." The words Rachel had longed to hear since Finn joined Glee Club. She felt hope start to rise within her, but she shoved it back down and shook her head. She wasn't going to let him do this to her. "Is Quinn pregnant with your baby?" Finn swallowed and slowly nodded. Rachel held her head up with determination. "Then you can't be with me. Even if you wanted to, you wouldn't. You're a good guy, Finn, and you would never abandon your baby or its mother." It killed her to say it, but she needed to. It was the truth and she couldn't outrun it forever, no matter how much she wanted to.

_It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)_

Finn tried to think of something to say, but he couldn't. She was right. He couldn't abandon Quinn, but he wanted to be with Rachel. Why did this have to be so difficult? He hadn't even had sex with Quinn, and now he was stuck with her and a baby for the rest of his life. "It's not fair." Rachel gave him a small smile in response. "I know, but that's the way it is. You can't change it." She turned around and started to walk away again, this time with more confidence. No matter how many times Finn apologized, it would never be enough. Quinn was pregnant, and he was too late.  
_  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

**A/N:** Reviews rock my socks, so please review! =]


End file.
